The present invention relates to a single key multiple locking system and more particularly to a locking system for securing a jewelry case against unauthorized entry.
Jewelry display cases are usually kept locked to prevent theft of the contents. The problem is particularly acute where the case is located for maximum exposure but at the same time is under a minimum of surveillance.
The use of a single lock is usually not sufficient to make such a case free of tampering which could result in the theft of the contents. Typically, the entry door to such a jewelry case is provided with two or more locks to insure that there is no place where the door can be pried open just enough to permit some of the contents to be pilfered.
The use of multiple locks not only increases the costs of such cases but in addition makes it more time consuming for the sales person to unlock and lock the case when access is required.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. show devices for securing closures: 12,405, 756,006, 820,027, and 1,166,550. All of these patents relate to window locks and none teaches the present invention.